1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to communication systems employing turbo coding.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. One such type of communication system that has been of significant interest lately is a communication system that employs iterative error correction codes. Of those, one particular type of communication system that has received interest in recent years has been one which employs turbo codes (one type of iterative error correcting code). Communications systems with iterative codes are often able to achieve lower bit error rates (BER) than alternative codes for a given signal to noise ratio (SNR).
A continual and primary directive in this area of development has been to try continually to lower the SNR required to achieve a given BER within a communication system. The ideal goal has been to try to reach Shannon's limit in a communication channel. Shannon's limit may be viewed as being the data rate to be used in a communication channel, having a particular SNR, that achieves error free transmission through the communication channel. In other words, the Shannon limit is the theoretical bound for channel capacity for a given modulation and code rate.
The use of turbo codes providing such relatively lower error rates, while operating at relatively low data throughput rates, has largely been in the context of communication systems having a large degree of noise within the communication channel and where substantially error free communication is held at the highest premium. Some of the earliest application arenas for turbo coding were space related where accurate (i.e., ideally error free) communication is often deemed an essential design criterion. The direction of development then moved towards developing terrestrial-applicable and consumer-related applications. Still, based on the heritage of space related application, the focus of effort in the turbo coding environment then continued to be achieving relatively lower error floors, and not specifically towards reaching higher throughput.
More recently, focus in the art has been towards developing turbo coding, and variants thereof, that are operable to support higher amounts of throughput while still preserving the relatively low error floors offered within the turbo code context.
In fact, as the throughput requirement in communication systems increases, parallel turbo decoding, which employs a plurality of processors and a plurality of memory banks, become necessary. Many of the current systems support a wide range of codeword sizes. Thus, efficiency and flexibility in parallel turbo decoder design is of critical importance.
Generally speaking, within the context of communication systems that employ turbo codes, there is a first communication device at one end of a communication channel with encoder capability and second communication device at the other end of the communication channel with decoder capability. In many instances, one or both of these two communication devices includes encoder and decoder capability (e.g., within a bidirectional communication system).